


8:24

by okikaguslut



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Enemies, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okikaguslut/pseuds/okikaguslut
Summary: A little KuroKura drabble for Piyo! I hope I can do your OTP justice ;;Happy Birthday ❤️





	8:24

“When can I open my eyes?”

“Now.”

It takes a while for Kurapika’s vision to adjust from muted darkness to blinding light. The sight of a chocolate cake, adorned with birthday candles and other decorative toppers, greets him.

The blonde clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “Did you really have to do all of this?”

Chrollo responds, “It’s your birthday. Eating cake is a pretty normal part of that process.”

“I know, but...”

“No more talking. Make a wish, blow out the candles, cut the cake. In that order.” Chrollo hands him a small knife.

Kurapika resists the urge to roll his eyes and does what Chrollo instructs.

_First - make a wish._

He closes his eyes shut and concentrates on the one thing he wants the most.

_Second - blow out the candles._

He opens his eyes again and extinguishes the small flames with a single breath.

_Third - cut the cake_.

Kurapika takes the knife that’s been handed to him, memorizing the feel of the smooth, metal handle. He doesn’t want to cut the cake. That isn’t his original purpose in coming here. Why is he here in the first place?

A splitting, searing pain punctures his skull. No, this isn’t right. The friendly smile on Chrollo’s face isn’t right.

“It looks like the effects don’t last very long.”

Kurapika clutches the side of his head in a meek effort to control the pain. “What did you do to me?”

He experiences a moment of clarity in his blurry haze of confusion. The last thing he remembers is Chrollo conjuring his book and casting some sort of spell that not even his chains could counter.

“In case you’re wondering, the skill is called _Dream Catcher_. A fitting name, I know.”

The illusion appears frighteningly real; from the faint sound of classical music playing in the background to the rich scent of chocolate cake, Kurapika can’t separate fiction from reality.

“By the way, I didn’t know it was your birthday today,” Chrollo says as he leans forward. “Consider this a gift from me to you.”

Chrollo captures his lips in a passionate kiss that sends his mind back into a blurry haze. The seductive smell of cologne lingering on the nape of his neck, the warmth of his large hand cradling his cheek, and the inviting suppleness of his lips seems all too real. What frightens him most of all is how willingly eager he is to return the kiss.

None of this makes any sense, but at the same time, it’s the most natural feeling in the world.

Again, reality strikes Kurapika like a violent wave crashing over a shallow reef. He witnesses a familiar flicker of scarlet in the reflection of Chrollo’s grey eyes.

Chrollo breaks away from the loving embrace. The false cloud of admiration and adoration surrounding the older man is replaced with repulsion and hatred - hatred so strong it turns his eyes bright crimson.

“Eight minutes and twenty four seconds. That’s the time limit of this skill,” Chrollo notes as his eyes rake over the inner pages of _Bandit’s Secret_. “Thanks to you, I’ve learned a lot today.”

Kurapika inspects his surroundings and finally pieces the puzzle together. They were in an abandoned warehouse. He knows it was stupid and reckless of him to accept an anonymous tip about the Phantom Troupe’s location, but the thought of finally, _finally_ killing Chrollo made him an irrational mess. For all he knew, it was a trap created to lure him in.

“I’d love to stick around and play with you some more, but I have important business to tend to. You’ve helped me out quite a bit.”

The sly smirk snaking up the corner of Chrollo’s lips fuels his anger like gasoline to a fire. Kurapika grits his teeth until his jaw aches. “You’re not getting away!”

_Not this time. Not again._

So he says and thinks, but the muscles in his legs are weak - far too weak for pursuit. An after-effect of the stolen nen ability, he assumes.

“Until next time,” Chrollo says as he taunts him with a wave. Like squirting lemon juice into an open wound, he turns around and smiles once more.

“Happy Birthday.”


End file.
